Richard Grayson (Prime Earth)
Richard "Dick" Grayson is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, better known as the vigilante Batman. Trained by the Dark Knight himself, Grayson eventually became Batman's sidekick, the first Robin. After Grayson outgrew his role under Batman, he graduated to the role of Nightwing, donning a new costume. However, after the Crime Syndicate came to Earth and caused the Justice League to disappear, they exposed Dick Grayson's secret identity to the world. Still wanting to be hero, Grayson agreed to take up a new identity and work undercover for Batman with a villainous spy agency known as Spyral. Powers and Abilities *'Spyral Implants ''(formerly):' Due to being an Agent of Spyral, Richard Grayson has received various implants to better aid him in the field when he is on his missions. It seems that agents of Spyral typically have implants into them. :*'Hypnos (formerly):' Hypnos are implant that enable the user to hypnotize others. This was used by Richard, who already displayed mastery in it's power despite it normally taking years to master. However, it is revered as a dangerous implant in which can open a two-way brain scramble. :*'Identity Protection (formerly):' This implants makes the user's face unable to be captured by surveillance cameras and a person's memory. *'Martial Arts:' Before even being formally trained, Richard possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously by Batman in martial arts, his skills impressed the likes of Lady Shiva and Midnighter when he engaged in combat with both adversaries. He has even been able to match his mentor. *'Espionage:' As a result of his status as an agent of Spyral and being taught by Helena Bertinelli, Richard is proficient in the art of Espionage. *'Acrobatics:' Richard Grayson was a acrobatic prodigy who was part of the "Flying Graysons" act, who were well known for conducting acrobatic acts without a net. As a result of his skill, he garnered success for Haly's Circus. *'Weaponry:' Due to his training with Batman, Richard is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, escrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. *'Throwing:' Trained by Batman, Richard is proficient in throwing objects. He has often thrown his escrima sticks to incapacitate his opponents. He has even done the same with the use of a gun. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Being trained by the Dark Knight himself in various fields, Richard Grayson is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Batman's own. :*'Tactical Analysis:' Richard Grayson was taught in various fields by Batman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. :*'Disguise:' Taught by Alfred Pennyworth in acting, Richard Grayson is proficient in the art of disguise. He was able to pose as Joker in Arkham Asylum and occasionally poses as Batman whenever Bruce Wayne and Batman needed to be sighted at the same time. :*'Investigation:' Being trained by the World's Greatest Detective, Batman, Richard is known to be an excellent detective. :*'Leadership''' :*'Tracking' :*'Escapology' *'Intimidation' *'Stealth' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Nightwing Suit:' As Nightwing, Richard Grayson's costume was made up of sturdy but flexible material that not only suited his strength in speed and acrobatics, but also was durable enough to take bullets from machine guns. His former costume was a stylized red "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. He also has gauntlets much like Batman's own suit. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. He also has variants of his costume in which one one his stylized red "wings" reach only to his shoulders, another to his wrists, and one in which has hip and finger stripes. In addition, he formerly owned a suit which was blue and yellow, and another that was an armored suit that sported a Bat Symbol, which is currently being used by Red Hood His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, wing-dings, and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use a needle in which can give chemical analysis and even sport lockpicks from his fingertips. :*'Nightwing's Domino Mask:' As Nightwing, the domino mask is shaped just like his wing-dings. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cellphone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and being capable of giving detailed analysis of scenes and fights. :*'Nightwing's Gauntlets:' Hidden within secret compartments lies Nightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his Escrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. *'Electric Shock:' Dick's entire suit is wired to deliver a 150-thousand-volt shock through the gloves of the suit, however it only has enough power for a one-time charge. *'EMP Mask:' A highly advanced mask created by Lucius Fox, the mask is made of webbing that retracts light surrounding the wearer's head and artificially alters the appearance of someone's face. Richard has used it to sneak into Arkham Asylum and pose as Joker and used it again to gain information on Lady Shiva. Transportation *'Wingcycle' Weapons *'Escrima Sticks:' Personalized by Richard himself, his escrima sticks are dual fighting baton-like sticks. He also later upgraded them so they could shoot a grappling line and even hold some smoke bombs. :*'Electro-Blast:' Dick's Escrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity. *'Wing Dings' Category:Dick Grayson Category:Nightwing Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Batman Category:Robin